Amy's Secret
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy holds a secret one that's she is ashamed of and refuses to admit to her friends and Sonic, being afraid to find out what they'd think of her. Soon her past comes back to haunt her when an old partner comes back into her life, claiming that he needs her help. She refuses to help him at first but in the end she has to.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Secret **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Station Square and over the Thorndike mansion, the Sonic team, were all in the living room of the mansion watching TV, Ella the maid was busy hovering the lobby of the house, she hummed a tune while doing this, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, "oh, I wonder who that could be?" she paused the hover and went to the door, only to find no one there, with a puzzled look she looked at sides of the door but there was absolutely no one there.

"Huh, there's no one here...Hm, what's this?" Ella had looked on the ground to see an envelope, she picked it up and shut the door, she looked on the back and was surprised to find it address to a certain pink hedgehog.

"It's for Amy, hm, I wonder who would just leave it lying on the doorstep like that?" She shrugged and headed for the living room to find everyone there, including Chris's grandpa.

"Oh, hi Ella," Greeted Chris after they'd been laughing about something.

"Hi, Chris." Ella smiled at Chris.

"Amy, a letters come for you," Ella said handing the envelope over to Amy.

Amy was sitting next to Cream, she raised her eye's as Ella handed her the letter and she took a look at the writing on the back, "a letter..For me?" She questioned It wasn't very often she got letters.

Amy opened the envelope and started reading the contents of the letter, her face seemed to drop as she read each word, Cream noticed the strange look on her face, "Amy, are you alright?" This caught everyone's attention including Sonic.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost," stated Chris.

Amy looked up, "y-yeah I'm f-fine, now if you'll excuse me," the pink hedgehog gave a weak smile before walking off, she made sure that no one followed her and sighed once's she got out the room, "oh, how did he find me?" She muttered, also feeling a little worried.

She read the contents of the letter again to make sure it was who she thought it was handwriting.

_Dear Amy Rose, _

_I must to meet you, It's been awhile since we last saw each other and I will admit that I have missed you._

_Though I no you won't believe me, but Anyway we should meet non the less I know where you live so meet me after midnight in the garden behind the house I 'd rather that know one else but you saw me._

_signed xxx._

Amy sighed It had to be him no one else she knew wrote the way he did, she scoffed when she had read that he had missed her, _'yeah right If he missed me that much why didn't he visit?' _Amy closed her eyes and shook her head, but him wanting to meet her did make her curious _'I guess I could see why he wants to meet me.' _

Later on at night Amy layed in her bed watching the bedside clock everyone else was in bed and Sonic had gone on a run so she was told, she felt a little nervous at seeing this guy again. Who know's what he would be like now? The bedside clock struck 12 am. The pink hedgehog pulled the covers away from her, she straightened her dress since it had gotten wrinkles in it. Taking a peek through the door she noted that all the lights were off and a couple of snoring noises could be heard.

She sighed and made her way out to the back of the house being very quiet as she went, she walked slowly towards the garden were she saw a dark figure of a hedgehog a little light from the moon reflected on him letting her see dark blue colour of his fur.

Amy gasped when she saw the hedgehog who had his back to her as she'd entered the small garden further,the moon was shining so she was barely able to see him much apart from the colour of his fur, he turned his head slightly to the left when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

A smirk appeared across his lips as he turned round to greet the pink hedgehog, "ah, miss Rose, how lovely to see you again," he chuckled darkly.

Amy frowned, "how did you find me?"

He laughed, "it was easy, well once I got to this world, I had no idea where you were back in our world, but the news team for this city is very helpful, my thanks to them for showing a picture of where you live on TV," he walked over to her and was getting really close.

The hedgehog put a hand under her chin and tilted her neck upwards, "my, you haven't changed, you know I've really missed you Amy, what have you been doing with yourself? I heard you had joined with that blue hedgehog and his friends, I bet it's nothing like your old life!" He grinned.

Amy pulled and turned away from him with a smile, "your right it's nothing like my old life, it's a lot better and I don't have to feel guilty about it."

The hedgehog grunted annoyed with Amy's reply, "hmph, so you feel guilty about what we used to have together?"

Amy eyes widened, she whirled round to the hedgehog", "I don't feel guilty about that, it's what we used to do, STEALING IT WAS WRONG, YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING THAT IT WAS OKAY!"

"Heh, yeah well it was good while it lasted." He chuckled.

Amy growled, "what do you want anyway?"

"Ah, yes I'd almost forgot why I was here, heh, well I kind of need your help." He said rubbing his head.

"Well you won't be getting it, so I suggest you leave!" Amy crossed her arms and turned away and started walking off.

However the hedgehog suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, he smirked evilly, "hehe, you don't have much of a choice Amy,"she frowned and tried to pull away but he was strong really strong he never used to be like that now that she thought about it.

"There's no way I'm helping you Zero, last time I helped you, you left me to be captured by those goons, you have know idea the torture I went through just to get away!" Amy screamed and finally yanked her arm away glancing at a scare just under her left arm.

Zero sighed sadly, "Amy, I'm really sorry about that, you know I am. But there after me again and I think you as well, remember that power you absorbed from that gem, well they want that back. But I was thinking If we work together with your power we could steal all the treasure they stole from us and I could get my revenge." He chuckled darkly.

Amy shook her head, "is that all you think about? Well no way, I'm not going through with that again and there's no way you can make me!" Amy growled as she stormed off leaving an unhappy Zero behind her. He closed his eyes but soon a sinister smirk appeared on his face as he watched the pink hedgehog run off.

"I'm sure I can find a way, this isn't the last you've seen of me Amy." He smiled before disapearing himself into the darkness of the tree's around the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Secret**

**A/N: Hey guys just to let you know I've change the new hedgehog's name to Justin the hedgehog I forgot that Zero was the name of one of Eggman's robots. **

**Chapter 2**

The sun rose over the Thorndike mansion the rays from it poked through the cracks of the branches which disturbed a sleeping hedgehog from his slumber. Ruby red eyes flickered open as a moaned eascape his mouth and yawn soon followed. He streched as he pulled himself up from the tree branch he was currently resting on. He jumped down onto the green grass and rubbed his back as he stood up straight, "man, note to self never sleep on a tree branch again," He muttered while rubbing his back.

A humming sound quickly caught his attention his head turned towards the pool, he smirked when he spotted the owner of the humming sound and decided to get closer. "Well, well, She has really changed a lot more than I thought," He chuckled quietly to himself. He watched Amy swim up and down the pool for quite sometime and smiled when she got out to sunbath on one of the beds.

He watched as a cream coloured rabbit walked over to the pink hedgehog, "Amy are we still going shopping today?" She asked.

"Of course we are Cream I wouldn't miss it for the world," Amy smiled at the rabbit. Cream and Cheese soon walked off, as Amy stood from the sunbed she was relaxing on. She glanced behind herself when she saw the bushes behind her rattled but a bird flew out it making her jump.

She placed a hand on her chest, "whew, I must be imagining things, for a moment I thought he was...Oh, never mind I shouldn't think about him," Amy said as she picked up all her stuff from the sunbed she walked back to the house and passed Sonic, she didn't even look at him which he found strange.

Sonic raised his eye as Amy walked by, but his attention was brought back when Tails appeared, "hey Sonic!"

"Uh, oh hey Tails buddy what's up?"

"Sonic I was wondering if you wanted to check out the changes I made to the Tornado?" Tails asked and noticed the blue hedgehog's attention was eslewhere, "yo Sonic what's up with you?"

"Uh, sorry Tails I guess I wasn't pay attention, you were saying?" Sonic asked as he turned back to the yellow fox.

"I just asking if you wanted to check out the changes I made to the Tornado?" Sonic shrugged and the two made their way out to the garage.

Meanwhile Amy had got changed and met Cream just outside the mansion, "you ready to go Cream?"

"You bet Amy, me and Cheese have been looking forward to this all week, haven't we Cheese?"

Amy giggled as Cheese cheered in excitment and then the two girls made their way to the mall. After spending a whole day the two returned in the evening and Amy couldn't help but feel that someone was following them, Cream noticed her uneasyness and wondered what was wrong with the pink hedgehog, "Amy is something wrong?"

Amy snapped out of her gaze of looking behind her and turned to the cream coloured rabbit, "oh, um nothing's wrong Cream, I just thought I saw someone," Cream shrugged and run into the house to see her mum.

A laughed caused Amy to jump out of her skin, "aww she's pretty cute for a rabbit."

Amy gasped as she reconigsed the voice, her eyes narrowed as he approached her, "Justin!"

"That's my name heheh, so I have you thought about helping me?!" Justin smirked.

Amy growled, "you already know I won't!"

Justin sighed in annoyance, "alright I didn't wanna have to do this but you leave me no choice. If you don't help me something bad may happen to that cute little friend of yours," he laughed evilly as he got closer to Amy.

Amy eyes went wide in shock, "y-you wouldn't?"

Justin placed a hand under her chin and titled it up slightly, "oh, but I would and any of your other friends that dare to cross my path specially that blue hedgehog."

Amy had frozen from her shock she was about to speak when Chris and Sonic were just walking by the bushes that they were standing at, Justin grinned and placed a hand over Amy's mouth and dragged her into the bushes as they walked by.

As they approached Justin smiled and quickly kissed Amy on the cheeks and shoved her out the bushes in front of Sonic and Chris, Amy snapped out her dazed and stared at the ground, "uh, hey guys."

"Uh, hi Amy what were you just doing in the bushes?" Asked Chris.

Amy blushed, "um, oh I uh just dropped something and I found it, heh well catch you guy's later!" With that said Amy was off running into the house. Sonc and Chris both looked at one another with confused expressions on their faces.

Sonic raised his eye's "hm, Ames is been acting pretty weird recently."

Chris nodded, "yeah I wonder if there's something bothering her?"

"Well if there is I'm gong to find out what," Sonic said with a determind expression on his face.

Meanwhile Amy had ran inside and up to her room where she was shocked once again to see her old partner there in her room, Amy gasped as she shut the door behind her, "will you just stop doing that please?!" She snapped.

Justin merley laughed, "only if you help me and when you make your choice just remember what I said a moment ago."

Amy sighed sadly, "fine I'll...I'll help you."

Justin grinned in victory, "excellent meet me at the Mystic Ruins tomorrow, that's where their hideout is located," with that siad Justin jumped out of Amy's window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's Secret **

**Chapter 3**

Amy slid down to the floor of the room and buried her head into her knee's, "I can't do this again. I'll help him get the treasure back, but I'm not starting all that up again," she whispered to herself. A big heavy sigh escaped her lip's as Ella shouted everyone for dinner. The pink hedgehog made her way down in the dinning room where she was surprised to see Sonic the hedgehog himself sitting eating dinner with everyone else.

It wasn't very often that the blue hedgehog joined them for dinner, she was tempted to sit next to him, in her sudden excitment. But she settled for sitting next to Tails, Ella had made a fabulous dinner, though she hadn't felt much like eating. Vanilla Cream's mother sat across from her and noticed that she'd only been playing with her food and not eating it.

"Amy dear aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten a thing," Vanilla questioned with a worried expression on her face.

Amy put her fork down and pushed her plate a little bit on the table, "um I guess I'm just not that hungry, I'm sorry Ella," Amy said as Ella entered the room.

"Oh, it's okay Amy. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Mr Tanaka bent down near Sonic as he was busy eating an apple with his feet on the table, "may I remind you Sonic it is rude to eat with your feet upon the table, you do have manners don't you?"

Sonic opened one eye and shrugged as he munched on the apple, "meh I don't need them never have never wil!"

Everyone paused and looked at Amy as she excused herself from the table, Sonic watched her with most interest. Amy made her way to her room where she slept until the next morning. She woke up when her alarm sounded about 7am, she grabbed a bag after she got herself washed and dress.

Once she was ready she poked her head outside her bedroom door, she could hear snores from the other rooms. "Okay I have to get out of here without anyone seeing me, I'll just sneak down stairs grab some food and then I'm outta here." Amy whispered to herself as she tip toed down stairs.

The coast was clear in the kitchen so she grabbed a few things out of the fridge, unaware that Sonic had walked in and picked an apple out of the fruit bowl. The blue hedgehog eyes widened when he spotted the pink hedgehog raiding the fridge.

"H-hey Ames whatcha doing?!" Asked the curious blue hedgehog who munched down on an apple.

Amy gasped in surprised "uh, h-hey Sonic, oh I'm uh just picking up some food," she said nervously.

Sonic raised an eye, "what for?"

"Oh, nothing I'm uh just going on a hike," Amy lied slightly.

Sonic frowned "a hike?"

"Yeah a hike, and I won't be back till later tonight so tell that to anyone if there looking for me," Amy said as she zipped up her bag and wondered out of the kitchen leaving a confused blue hedgehog behind, she sighed in relief once outside the mansion.

"Whew, I think he bought that. Now to head to the Mystic Ruins," Amy muttered and made her way to the train station and boarded a train to the Mystic Ruins, where she soon met Justin by a lake.

Justin smirked when he heard footsteps behind him, "ah you made it I was starting to think that you weren't coming and I would have had to have hurt that cute little bunny rabbit and believe me I'd rather not hurt such a cute little thing," he chuckled.

Amy frowned and growled, "well you don't so let's just get this over with!"

Justin grinned, "feisty one ain't ya Amy? very well they have a hide out deep in the ruins, follow me."

Amy sighed and followed behind they seemed to walk for miles through the deepest part of the ruins. It wasn't until later in the afternoon when they finally reached an old abandoned base that was once used as Eggmans. "Here we are, now those guys can be quite rough but with your power I'm sure we'll be able to beat'em!" Justin growled.

Meanwhile back at the Thorndike mansion, Sonic was relaxing on the roof when he heard Knuckles call out to him. "Yo Sonic!"

Sonic opened his eyes surprised to hear a voice and looked down at the red echidna, "hey Knucklehead what brings you here?!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes at the nickname that he hated so much, "well normally I wouldn't bother coming over but I thought I'd better tell you."

Sonic seemed interested so he jumped down in front of Knuckles "tell me what?"

"I saw Amy with this strange looking hedgehog walking deep into the Mystic Ruins, I don't where they were going but I didn't like the look of that hedgehog," Knuckles explained with a serious face.

Sonic frowned "that's funny she told me that she was going on a hike, hm I better check this out, can you show me Knuckles?"

Knuckles nodded "yeah I can show you, let's go!"

The two soon reached the Mystic Ruins and Knuckles showed Sonic the last place where he saw the pink hedgehog, "well this is were I last saw her I take it if we follow these tracks we should find her," the echidna said while pointing at some tracks he found they were clearly made by shoes.

Sonic crouched down to examine them "hm I wonder what Ames is doing out here? And why did she lie to me?" Sonic questioned out loud and closed his eyes as he stood back up and let out a sigh of worry, he also opened his eyes again.

Knuckles shrugged "beats me but I'm sure she had a good reason to, I don't think she would lie if she didn't have a reason."

Sonic agreed "yeah, I hope she's not in trouble though."

The two continued on and soon came across Eggmans old base Sonic's eyes widened when he realised what it was, "this is Eggmans old base didn't we destroy this?"

Knuckles nodded "maybe not all of it."

Sonic was now worried "come on we gotta find a way in!" he said andraced off in front of Knuckles determind to save Amy.


End file.
